


Legends of the Fall

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabbles. Letters to and from the loved ones we lost in the First and Second Wars, obliviously and ominously giving clues of their seperate demises. Inspired by the Owl Game.





	1. Of Alice and Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Characters:** Frank Longbottom, Alcie Longbottom, Neville Longbottom

**Date:** November 25, 1981

Frank, 

Can't you manage to convince Moody to let you take at least the afternoon off? Since You-Know-Who vanished, we've hardly had any time to ourselves to celebrate, and I'm sure your mother could babysit Neville for the afternoon. And no more of this rubbish about finding the Lestranges. I'll expect they've just commited suicide by now. 

I don't know if this gives you any extra incentive, but I think it's about time we got some siblings for our son.

Your very bored wife,  
Alice 


	2. Of Fabian and Molly

**Characters:** Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley, Gideon Prewett, Marlene McKinnon

**Date:** March 13, 1978

Mols,

Amusing as we both find it that you slipped in twelve pairs of clean pants in both of our packs, Gideon and I are terribly distressed to inform you that we were forced to leave them behind due to space restrictions. There seemed to be a few items deemed somewhat more necessary. Don't give me the hygiene lecture, I've memorized it by now. On second thought, best not to reply to this at all. The three of us are leaving Marlie's house at the crack of dawn, and, knowing that bloody bird of yours, your reply will probably find us at the least convenient moment.

I know you said you wanted us to let you know what was going on with us and the Order, but I'm afraid this one mission is top secret. Remember what Dad used to say? Top secret missions are the kind where you get medals, only they send them to your family. He was right, but only if you're stupid enough to shoot your mouth off about it. So I'm sorry, Mols, but I think we'd both prefer it if you stayed in the dark. You'll probably figure it out anyway, that frightening sixth sense of yours and all. I will tell you that we're headed north, so the caps and mittens are appreciated. See? The sixth sense.

Much love, 

Fabian 

ps.  
The cheeky bastard says hello, and would like to let it be known that he expects a namesake quite soon.


End file.
